Kratzer, Lügen und kleine Tiere
by SGA4077
Summary: McKay macht einen verhängnisvollen Fehler - und auf einmal trägt er die Verantwortung für eine Handvoll Jungtiere.


Kratzer, Lügen und kleine Tiere

Der Einsatz war bislang unspektakulär verlaufen. Der mit uralten Bäumen bewachsene Planet war unbewohnt. Die einzigen Tiere trabten davon, wenn sich das Team näherte. Und es gab auch keine Anzeichen auf Wraith. Leider fanden sie auch keine Anzeichen für die Forschungseinrichtungen, die sich laut alten antikischen Aufzeichnungen dort befinden sollten. Sie teilten sich auf, Ronon und Teyla bildeten einen Suchtrupp, und Sheppard und McKay bildeten einen weiteren. Der Letztgenannte humpelte langsam hinter dem Colonel her: „Es wird bald dunkel, wir sollten umkehren. Außerdem bin ich müde, ich glaube, ich habe eine Blase an meinem Fuß und der Rucksack ist verdammt schwer."

Sheppard drehte sich zu dem schwitzenden Wissenschaftler um: „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie die Pflanzen für Katie auf dem Rückweg sammeln sollten."

„Und ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich im Dunkeln die Pflanzen nicht mehr sehen kann und es unsinnig ist, den ganzen Wald mit der Taschenlampe auszuleuchten." McKay setzte seinen Rucksack ab und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum.

„Wissen Sie was? Ich gehe noch ein bisschen weiter, nutze das Licht der Abenddämmerung und sobald es dunkel ist, kehre ich um. Sie warten so lange hier und ruhen sich aus."

„Moment, Sie wollen mich hier allein lassen? Ganz allein?"

„Es gibt keine gefährlichen Tiere hier, Menschen gibt es auch nicht. Wir bleiben in Funkkontakt, alle fünfzehn Minuten eine Meldung. Also?"

„Ja. Ja, in Ordnung. Aber wenn Sie meine abgenagten Knochen finden, werden Sie es bereuen, mich allein gelassen zu haben."

Sheppard grinste und machte sich auf den Weg: „In spätestens einer Stunde bin ich zurück."

McKay setzte sich auf den Waldboden, froh, sich für einen Moment ausruhen zu können. Er holte die Taschenlampe aus seinem Rucksack und betrachtete die gräserartigen Pflanzen, die er für Katie mitsamt der Wurzelknollen und Erde eingesammelt hatte. Dann verschloss er den Rucksack wieder und testete die Taschenlampe. Erschrocken durch den hellen Lichtschein stürmte eines der einheimischen Tiere in hohem Tempo davon. Genauso erschrocken zuckte McKay zusammen, der das Tier bis eben nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Antiker gaben diesen Tieren den Namen „animali benigni", freundliche Tiere. McKay hatte den Antikerbericht über diese Tiere nur bis zu dem Punkt „harmlose Pflanzenfresser" gelesen, aber dennoch hatte er das Tier sofort erkannt. Das etwa hausschweingroße Säugetier hatte unnatürlich lang wirkende Beine mit spitzen Krallen an den Enden. Es besaß kein Fell und die ledrige Haut hatte einen grüngrauen Farbton, der ein wenig an die Hautfarbe der Wraith erinnerte. Die abgestorbenen Hautteile hingen wie Fetzen von dem dürren Tier. Es hatte einen Schwanz, der aussah wie der Schwanz einer Ratte, nur länger und dicker. Das Gesicht war schmal und konturenlos. Es gab eine Öffnung für den Mund, darüber zwei kleine Öffnungen für die Nasenlöcher, an den Seiten zwei Öffnungen für die Ohren. Die Augen dagegen schienen den Mangel an Kontur wettmachen zu wollen. Sie traten stärker hervor als bei einem Frosch und waren von einem kräftigen roten Rand umrahmt.

McKay machte nach fünfzehn Minuten Meldung und guckte dann gelangweilt in den Wald. Auch wenn sich seine Augen an die zunehmende Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, fiel es ihm immer schwerer, Umrisse wahrzunehmen. Der Wald schien langsam zu erwachen. Er hörte ein Knacken und Keuchen, ein Stöhnen und Jaulen und instinktiv griff er zu seiner P 90. Nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten meldete sich Sheppard und sagte, dass er jetzt umkehren werde. In einer halben Stunde wäre er also wieder zurück. Falls er sich nicht verläuft. Aber Sheppard würde sich sicher nicht verlaufen. Ein weiteres Geräusch schreckte McKay hoch. Jetzt stand er und hielt die Maschinenpistole im Anschlag. Ein lautes Krachen war direkt hinter ihm, er drehte sich panikartig um und schoss eine Salve ab. Ein elender Schrei gelte durch den Wald, dann war schlagartig alles still.

Sheppard meldete sich über Funk: „Ich habe Schüsse gehört, ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein. Ich habe ein Geräusch gehört und geschossen. Da war nichts."

„Sie können doch nicht blind drauf los schießen! Was, wenn ich das gewesen wäre?"

„Passiert nicht wieder. Versprochen."

McKay zitterte. Er hatte das ganz schlimme Gefühl, dass er doch etwas getroffen hatte. Er nahm die Taschenlampe und leuchte in die Richtung, in die er geschossen hatte. Irgendetwas lag da. Er hoffte inständig, dass das nur ein Baumstamm oder etwas ähnliches war, aber als er näher kam, erkannte er, dass er ein „freundliches Tier" getötet hatte. Es versetzte ihm einen furchtbaren Stich, das von Kugeln durchsiebte Tier zu sehen. Noch schlimmer aber war, dass er sieben kleine, kätzchengroße Tiere sah, die an den Hautfetzen ihrer Mutter hingen. „Oh nein, ich habe ein Muttertier getötet!" murmelte er und ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Das wollte ich nicht, wirklich nicht."

Er sah, dass eines der Jungtiere ebenfalls von einer Kugel getroffen worden war. Er nahm es auf und legte vorsichtig einen Verband an. „Das bringt doch alles nichts," dachte er dann, „ohne Mutter sind die Kleinen doch verloren." Aber er konnte die Tiere nicht einfach mitnehmen. Es gab strenge Quarantänevorschriften in Atlantis und diese Vorschriften hatten ihre Berechtigung. Es gab unendlich viele unbekannte Erreger, Viren, Keime, Bakterien, Parasiten, die ohne weiteres von Tieren auf die Bewohner von Atlantis übergreifen konnten.

Das Tier, dem er den Verband angelegt hatte, fiepte kurz. Dieser kleine, zarte Laut führte ihm die Hilflosigkeit der Jungtiere deutlich vor Augen. Das verletzte Jungtier begann, an seiner Hand zu lecken. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu schluchzen. Diese Tiere waren zum Tode verurteilt, weil er unvorsichtig gehandelt hatte. Es war seine Schuld, ganz allein seine Schuld.

Dann riss er sich zusammen und wog seine Optionen ab. Er war der Chefwissenschaftler von Atlantis. Besonders in seiner Position war er sich der Verantwortung gegenüber Atlantis und seinen Bewohnern bewusst. Dies hier waren nur sieben kleine Jungtiere gegenüber der gesamten Population von Erdlingen. Sieben kleine Wesen, deren Leben von seiner Entscheidung abhingen. Sieben Kinder, deren Mutter er getötet hatte.

Er seufzte und öffnete seinen Rucksack. Vorsichtig legte er ein Tier nach dem anderen zwischen die gesammelten Gräser und hoffte inständig, dass sie sich weiterhin ruhig verhalten würden. Er befürchtete, dass Sheppard kein oder nur wenig Verständnis für sein Vorhaben hätte.

Der Colonel meldete sich wieder über Funk: „Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen, also, nicht schießen, oder Sie landen noch vor einem Militärgericht."

„Das ist nicht lustig!" McKay brüllte ins Funkgerät. „Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht lustig!"

Sheppard stellte sein Funkgerät aus, verwundert über die heftige Reaktion des Kanadiers. Er vermutete, dass viel Frust dahinter steckte, weil sie einen ganzen Tag vergeudet hatten, um Einrichtungen zu finden, die einfach nicht zu finden waren. Eigentlich hatte er vor, McKay ordentlich den Kopf zurechtzurücken, weil er einfach auf ein Geräusch hin in die Gegend ballerte, aber vielleicht sollte er es erst dann tun, wenn der Wissenschaftler wieder ausgeruhter und aufnahmefähiger wäre.

Er leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe von Baum zu Baum und sah schließlich McKay, wie er an dem gleichen Baum lehnte, an dem er ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

„Sie sehen ganz schön kaputt aus, McKay. War irgendwas?"

„Nein, alles bestens. Ich will jetzt einfach nur nach Hause." Vorsichtig hob McKay seinen Rucksack auf die Schultern.

„Ach, wissen Sie was, geben Sie mir Ihren Rucksack. Wir können uns ja abwechseln."

„Nein! Ich bin für den Inhalt verantwortlich."

„Glauben Sie, ich würde die Gräser beschädigen?" Sheppard war überrascht, dass McKay sein Angebot ablehnte, vor allem, nachdem er sich vorher die ganze Zeit über das Gewicht beklagt hatte.

„Es ist mein Rucksack, okay?" McKay klang irgendwie komisch. Sheppard leuchtete ihm kurz ins Gesicht.

„Haben Sie geweint?" Der Wissenschaftler stapfte weiter, ohne eine Antwort zu geben.

„Oh mein Gott! Katie hat doch nicht etwa mit Ihnen Schluss gemacht?"

„Nein! Wie kommen Sie jetzt dar..." McKay hielt inne. Sheppard lieferte ihm gerade eine exzellente Basis für eine Ausrede. „Wir haben Stress, ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Oh, das ist übel. Hören Sie, ich habe das eine oder andere eiskalte Bier in meinem Quartier, falls Sie eins möchten."

„Danke, aber heute Abend habe ich wirklich keine Lust. Hauptsache, ich bringe die... Pflanzen sicher nach Atlantis."

Beckett lag entspannt in der Badewanne und tippte leicht mit der Fingerspitze auf das Wasser, so dass sich die Oberfläche kräuselte. Das Öl-Lavendel-Bad, das Schwester Roberts ihm geschenkt hatte, roch angenehm und die Wassertemperatur war ideal. Genau das Richtige nach einem harten und anstrengenden Arbeitstag.

„Carson." Eine flüsternde, kaum zu verstehende Stimme kam aus seinem Funkgerät. Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen langte der Arzt nach dem stets bereit liegenden Headset. Einen Job in Atlantis zu haben, heißt, permanent Bereitschaft zu haben.

„Ja?"

„Carson, bist Du allein?" fragte die flüsternde Stimme.

„Bist Du das, Rodney? Was willst Du?" Beckett streckte seine Beine aus, so dass sie im Wasser versanken.

„Bist Du allein?" fragte McKay, genauso leise wie vorher.

„Ja, ich bin allein und genieße gerade ein Bad."

„Okay, hör mal zu," McKay sprach mit normaler Stimme, „ich brauche dich in meinem Quartier, mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Set und dem Magnesium-Zusatz von der Krankenstation. Und kein Wort zu niemandem!"

„Rodney, geh einfach zur Krankenstation. Ich bade gerade und..."

„Bitte." Die Stimme klang jetzt ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Bist Du in Ordnung?"

„Ja, aber ich brauche dringend jemanden, der verschwiegen ist."

Beckett seufzte: „Na gut, ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir."

„Danke!"

Beckett begab sich samt der geforderten Dinge zu McKays Quartier. Er war schon an der Tür angelangt, als er McKay von innen rufen hörte: „Caldwell, nein! Hierher! Hierher! Nein, nicht das... Verdammt, komm her!"

Irritiert klopfte der Schotte an die Tür: „Rodney?"

„Komm rein und mach schnell die Tür zu!" rief McKay.

Beckett betrat das Quartier und war sprachlos vor Erstaunen. McKay stand in dem Raum mit zerzausten Haaren, zwei kleine, Beckett nicht vertraute Tieren an den Beinen hängend und ein weiteres dieser Tiere auf dem Arm haltend. Ein anderes Tier lief geradewegs auf Beckett zu.

„Tür zu! Schnell!" rief McKay, Beckett drehte sich um und schloss die Tür, bevor das Tier entweichen konnte. „Endlich bist Du da! Maggie geht es immer schlechter." McKay hielt dem Arzt das Tier entgegen, dass er bislang auf dem Arm hatte. Er schniefte kurz, dann fuhr er fort: „Sie war so munter, als ich sie aus dem Rucksack holte, ich dachte, sie wäre doch nicht so schwer verletzt, aber auf einmal wurde sie immer stiller." Der Kanadier schniefte nochmals.

Beckett stellte das Erste-Hilfe-Set und den Beutel mit dem Magnesiumzusatz ab und nahm das Tier entgegen. „Rodney, was ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Ich erkläre dir alles, aber bitte kümmere dich erst um Maggie."

Der Arzt begann seine Untersuchung. „Vorsicht! Tu ihr nicht weh!" rief McKay dazwischen, als Maggie kurz quiekte.

„Ich weiß schon, was ich tue, Rodney. Musst Du dich nicht irgendwie um die anderen Tiere kümmern, während ich meine Untersuchung durchführe?"

„Ja, in Ordnung, ich sollte tatsächlich die Milch anrühren." McKay nahm den Magnesium-Beutel und ging ins Bad.

Beckett untersuchte vorsichtig Maggie und wechselte den Verband, als McKay mit einer Nuckelflasche zurück kam. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie ist schwer verletzt. Es sieht so aus, als wäre eine Kugel durch ihren Körper gedrungen. Ihre inneren Organe sind irreparabel geschädigt. Es tut mir leid, Rodney, aber ich denke, es wäre das Beste, sie einzuschläfern."

McKay strich dem verletzten Tier sanft über den Kopf. Dann bot er Maggie die Flasche an und sie fing an, daran zu nuckeln. „Carson, sie trinkt."

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf: „Rodney, ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Sie wird sterben."

„Sie ist zäh. Deswegen habe ich sie Maggie genannt. Nach Margaret Thatcher, weißt Du?"

Der Arzt beobachtete seinen Freund, wie er voll Zuneigung das sterbende Tier fütterte. Er sah auch den traurigen Ausdruck, der sich nicht nur im Gesicht, sondern in der ganzen Haltung seines Freundes widerspiegelte. Da er den Eindruck hatte, dass das Tier zumindest nicht litt, konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, McKay weiter zum Einschläfern zu überreden.

Es hingen mittlerweile drei der Tiere an McKay, zwei an den Beinen und eines am Rücken. Drei weitere Tiere erkundeten munter das Quartier, kletterten an den Wänden und Schränken hoch, rissen die gerahmten Diplome von den Wänden, knabberten an wissenschaftlichen Büchern und waren außerdem offensichtlich nicht stubenrein.

„Was sind das hier eigentlich für Tiere?"

„Die Antiker nannten sie freundliche Tiere."

„Du hast sie eingeschmuggelt, oder?"

„Mmhm." Da Maggie nicht mehr trinken wollte, nahm McKay eines der Tiere, das an seinem Bein hing, in den Arm und gab ihm die Flasche.

„Rodney! Du kennst die Quarantänevorschriften. Du hast mal einem deiner Leute einen halbstündigen Vortrag über diese Vorschriften gehalten, weil der es gewagt hatte, ohne Erlaubnis einige Insekten in einem Glas mitzubringen."

„Das hier ist was völlig anderes." McKay strich dem Tier über den Bauch, um die Verdauung anzuregen. Dann erzählte er Beckett, was vorgefallen war.

„Und Sheppard?" fragte Beckett betroffen nach, „Was hält er davon?"

„Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt. Ich wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, und ob er Verständnis dafür hätte."

„Was soll jetzt werden? Das sind schließlich unbekannte Tiere."

„Nein, nicht ganz unbekannt. Die Antiker haben einen ausführlichen Bericht verfasst. Ein Antiker hatte verwaiste Tiere mit nach Atlantis gebracht. Er hat auch herausgefunden, welche Stoffe man mischen muss, um eine verträgliche Milch zu bekommen. Dafür benötigte ich den Magnesiumzusatz. Alles andere habe ich ihn den Lagerräumen gefunden."

„Auch die Nuckelflasche?"

„Ja, die sind ein beliebtes Handelsobjekt. Jedenfalls – die Tiere werden nicht lange gesäugt, nach spätestens drei Wochen fressen sie feste Nahrung, und in dem Alter verlassen sie auch die Mutter und sind dann ganz selbstständig. Anhand der Gräser, die ich mitgebracht habe, kann ich feststellen, ob und wann sie die Pflanzen als Nahrung akzeptieren. Dann kann ich die Tiere problemlos auswildern, steht in dem Antiker-Bericht. Der Wissenschaftler hatte seine Schützlinge im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder in den Wäldern des Planeten entdeckt. Sie können mühelos überleben."

McKay hängte das Tier, dass er gefüttert hatte, wieder zurück an sein Bein, wobei er schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht machte und aussah, als würde er einen Schrei unterdrücken.

„Rodney? Alles in Ordnung?" Beckett war besorgt.

„Oh, sie haben so unglaublich spitze Krallen."

„Musst Du sie die ganze Zeit mit dir herumtragen? Das würde ein wenig auffallen."

„Nein, laut Bericht schlafen sie die meiste Zeit des Tages, ich kann sie einfach auf mein Bett legen, ich muss nur gelegentlich nach ihnen sehen."

„Und was, wenn Du weg bist? Auf einem fremden Planeten?"

„Dann... dann könntest Du vielleicht...?"

Mit leichtem Argwohn betrachtete Beckett die kleinen, nicht unbedingt einem Schönheitsideal entsprechenden Wesen.

McKay nahm eines der Tiere, die dabei waren, sein Quartier zu verwüsten und drückte es Beckett in die Hand: „Sie hat noch keinen Namen. Du kannst ihr einen geben, wenn Du möchtest."

Der Arzt hob das Tier hoch und guckte ihr tief in die Augen: „Roxanne. Ich finde, Roxanne passt."

„Du hilfst mir also?"

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?" Roxanne fing an zu zappeln und Beckett setzte sie auf den Boden.

McKay war erleichtert und deutete auf Maggie: „Also, Maggie kennst Du ja schon. Das da hinten, das ist Caldwell, sie hat nur Flausen im Kopf, aber ich denke, sie ist sehr clever."

„Caldwell? Du hast ein Mädchen nach Colonel Caldwell benannt?"

„Sie war die erste, der ich einen Namen gegeben hatte. Da konnte ich die Geschlechter noch nicht unterscheiden. Ich bin einfach nach dem Aussehen gegangen."

Beckett prustete laut los: „Nach dem Aussehen?"

„Er hat eine Glatze, sie hat eine Glatze..." Der Wissenschaftler lächelte ein wenig diabolisch, dann deutete er auf sein rechtes Bein: „Das ist Frédéric und das hier..." er deutete auf sein linkes Bein, „ist Marie. Auf meinem Rücken krallt sich Janis fest und ein Junge fehlt noch. Wo steckst Du? Ah, da drüben, unter dem Tisch, das ist Isaac."

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht mit seinen neuen Zimmergenossen schlich McKay schläfrig in das Labor. Er hoffte, dass die Tiere einige Stunden durchschlafen würden, nachdem sie die halbe Nacht sein Quartier erkundet hatten und ihn als Kletterbaum missbrauchten. Er hatte am ganzen Körper Kratzer und sein Lieblings-T-Shirt wurde von ihren scharfen Krallen in mehrere Teile zerlegt, noch während er es am Körper trug. Im Antiker-Bericht stand: „Die Jungtiere verbleiben die ersten 10 bis 15 Tage am Körper des Muttertieres. Sie krallen sich an den abgestorbenen und damit schmerzunempfindlichen Hautfetzen fest. Sie beginnen jedoch schon am fünften Tag, ihre Umgebung näher zu untersuchen, kehren aber bei Anzeichen von Gefahr sofort zu ihrer Mutter zurück."

„Morgen, Rodney. Sie sind heute spät dran." Dr. Zelenka stand an der Kaffeemaschine und füllte sich eine Tasse ein. „Möchten Sie auch eine Tasse? Der Kaffee ist gerade frisch aufgebrüht."

„Gerne." McKay streckte seine Hand aus, um die Tasse in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Was sind denn das für Kratzer?" fragte Zelenka, als er die Tasse übergab.

„Kratzer? Also, ah, die Kratzer, dafür gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung, das war nämlich so," McKay grübelte angestrengt nach, „ah, ich war doch gestern auf dem Planeten... ach ja! Die Pflanzen, ich habe für Katie Gräser gesammelt, und Sie kennen doch diese Gräser, an denen man sich schneiden kann, solche Gräser waren das."

Zelenka betrachte zweifelnd McKays Hände: „Warum sind dann die Kratzer auf dem Handrücken und nicht auf der Handinnenseite?"

„Ich war ein wenig ungeschickt. Ich bin eben kein Gärtner." Der Tscheche kaufte McKay diese Erklärung nicht wirklich ab, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. Er hatte sich allmählich daran gewöhnt, dass sein Chef manchmal ein wenig seltsam war.

McKay verließ ein paar Mal das Labor, um nach „seinen Kleinen" zu gucken, die aber tatsächlich den ganzen Tag verschliefen.

Als er gegen Abend zu seinem Quartier zurückkehrte, sah er Sheppard vor der Tür stehen: „Colonel? Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Ich habe Sie beim Frühstück vermisst. Beim Mittagessen auch. Und beim Abendessen auch. Wollten Sie einer Standpauke aus dem Weg gehen?"

McKay versteifte sich. Eine Standpauke? Hatte Sheppard das mit den Tieren etwa herausgefunden? „Was für eine Standpauke meinen Sie?"

„Der vorschriftswidrige Gebrauch einer Schusswaffe gestern."

McKay entspannte sich wieder: „Oh, ach so, daran habe ich nicht gedacht, ich hatte heute viel zu tun."

„Na gut, wollen wir in Ihr Quartier gehen?"

„Wieso?" fragte McKay in einem möglichst unschuldigen Tonfall.

„Soll ich Ihnen hier im Flur eine Lektion über Schusswaffen halten?"

„Ich kann Sie aber nicht in mein Quartier lassen. Ich... ich habe nicht aufgeräumt."

Sheppard zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„In Ordnung, das war gelogen." McKay flüsterte jetzt. „Katie ist da drin. Wir wollen über unsere… unsere Probleme reden."

„Ach so. Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?" Sheppard seufzte. „Laden Sie sich mal beizeiten die Dienstanweisung zum Thema Schusswaffengebrauch herunter, versprechen Sie mir das?"

„Ja, natürlich, mache ich."

Sheppard nickte und deutete auf McKays Tür: „Ah, viel Glück da drin."

McKay betrat sein Quartier und machte das Licht an. Mit Ausnahme von Maggie lag keines der Tiere auf seinem Bett, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Janis kletterte am Fensterrahmen hoch, verfolgt von Marie, die immer wieder versuchte, ihr in den Schwanz zu beißen. Caldwell guckte aus einer Schublade heraus, von der McKay sicher war, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Isaac lief auf ihn zu und kletterte an seinem Bein hoch. Die beiden anderen Tiere konnte er nicht entdecken. McKay beugte sich über sein Bett und streichelte vorsichtig sein Sorgenkind, Maggie. Sie war sehr schwach und bewegte sich kaum. Dann ließ sich Roxanne von der Zimmerdecke auf seinen Rücken fallen. Er schrie laut auf und versuchte nach ihr zu greifen. Sie hatte ihre Krallen tief in seiner Haut vergraben und er spürte, wie Blut an seinem Rücken lang lief. Da er sie nicht erreichen konnte, konnte er sie auch nicht entfernen.

Resigniert seufzte er und begab sich in sein Bad, Roxanne am Rücken und Isaac am Bein, um die Milch zuzubereiten. Frédéric saß im Waschbecken, spielte mit McKays Zahnbürste und sah sehr zufrieden aus. „Ihr seid kleine Monster," murmelte McKay, ohne es zu meinen.

Beckett packte ein Desinfektionsmittel, ein paar Pflaster und ein paar Tupfer ein, bevor er seinen Freund besuchte. Der gestrige Abend vermittelte ihm den Eindruck, dass er diese Sachen benötigen könnte. So präpariert, klopfte der Arzt an McKays Tür: „Ich bin's, Carson."

„Komm rein, aber mach..."

„Ich weiß, ich mache schnell die Tür zu."

McKay saß auf seinem Bett und hielt Frédéric im Arm, der kräftig an der Flasche nuckelte. Auf seinem Schoß lag Maggie. Die anderen Tiere wanderten durch den Raum.

„Wo ist Roxanne?"

McKay blickte sich suchend im Zimmer um: „Guck mal im Bad nach. Das haben sie heute entdeckt."

„Warum hast Du nicht die Tür geschlossen?"

„Sie haben herausgefunden, wie man sie öffnet. Ich habe ganz stark Caldwell in Verdacht."

„Oh, nicht dass sie nach draußen laufen."

„Nein, die Tür zu meinem Quartier ist abgeschlossen, die kriegen sie nicht auf. – Wenn Du schon mal hier bist, kannst Du dir noch mal Maggie ansehen?"

Beckett nahm das schwache Tier in seine Hände. Er wusste, dass eine Untersuchung unnötig war. „Es tut mir leid, Rodney, ich denke, sie wird noch heute Nacht sterben."

„Okay." McKay starrte Frédéric an, der einen unstillbaren Hunger zu haben schien.

„Okay?"

„Ich..." Der Wissenschaftler atmete tief aus. „Ich werde bei ihr sein, die ganze Nacht. Sie wird nicht allein sterben."

Beckett setzte sich neben ihn und legte Maggie zurück auf McKays Schoß: „Soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

„Nein, das... das stehe ich allein durch."

Der Arzt klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter, worauf McKay fürchterlich zusammenzuckte. „Das war Roxanne," brachte McKay zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „sie ist von der Decke auf mich heruntergesprungen."

„Sie schaffen es, an der Decke entlang zu klettern? Beeindruckend."

Beckett beobachtete noch eine Weile die spielenden Tiere und als McKay mit der Fütterung fertig war, forderte er ihn auf, sich auszuziehen und seine Verletzungen an Armen, Beinen und dem Oberkörper von ihm behandeln zu lassen. Nachdem er damit fertig war, begab er sich zur Tür: „Falls Maggie Schmerzen hat oder falls Du einfach jemanden brauchst, sag mir Bescheid."

Es war eine lange Nacht, in der McKay dem kleinen Tier kaum von der Seite wich. Manchmal forderten ihre Geschwister ihren Anteil an Aufmerksamkeit ein, aber danach wandte er sich wieder ihr zu. Er streichelte sie und erzählte ihr Geschichten aus seinem Leben. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Atmung ins Stocken geriet, hielt auch er den Atem an, halb hoffend, dass sie wieder atmen würde, halb hoffend, dass es vorbei wäre. Am frühen Morgen schließlich schlief sie sanft ein, ohne wieder aufzuwachen.

Beckett wurde durch ein zaghaftes Klopfen geweckt. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand vor ihm im Schlafanzug mit geröteten Augenrändern McKay. Beckett umarmte seinen Freund ohne Worte. Er wusste genau, dass nichts, was er sagen könnte, in der Lage war, den Schmerz zu lindern. Schließlich war es McKay, der das Schweigen brach. „Es ist meine Schuld, ich habe sie umgebracht," brachte er unter Schluchzern hervor.

„Es war ein Unfall," sagte Beckett in einem leisen, beruhigenden Tonfall.

„Trotzdem meine Schuld." McKay vergrub seinen Kopf in Becketts Schulter. Dieser hielt ihn weiterhin, bis der Wissenschaftler nicht mehr weinte und sich aus der Umarmung löste. Er nickte dem Arzt dankbar zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

„Nimmst Du dir heute frei?" rief Beckett ihm hinterher.

McKay blieb stehen und dachte einen Moment über den Vorschlag nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Ich kann nicht. Die Daedalus kommt heute, dann gibt es immer besonders viel zu tun."

Zelenka bereitete die Unterlagen für die Daedalus vor und wartete auf seinen Vorgesetzten, der sich wie schon am Vortag verspätete. Als dieser dann kam, galt sein erster Blick der Kaffeemaschine.

„Rodney, haben Sie vergessen, dass heute die Daedalus kommt? Wir stecken bis zum Hals in Arbeit und Sie..."

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen!" schnauzte McKay Zelenka an, während er sich eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte.

„Sie sind heute wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, was?" Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag sah Zelenka McKay direkt an. Dieser hatte noch immer gerötete Augen und sah auch sonst ziemlich fertig aus. „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

McKay überlegte, ob er die Frage einfach ignorieren konnte, aber der bohrende Blick des Tschechen sprach dagegen. „Ich hatte Stress mit Katie." Sheppard hatte ihm das abgekauft, warum nicht auch Zelenka.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Das wird schon wieder." Zelenka reichte ihm die vorbereiteten Unterlagen. McKay nahm sie entgegen und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl. Als er sich, ohne nachzudenken, anlehnte, durchzog ihn ein heftiger Schmerz dort, wo Roxanne ihre Krallen in seinen Rücken gebohrt hatte. Er schrie kurz auf und verschüttete etwas Kaffee auf die Unterlagen. „Verdammt!"

„Nicht so schlimm, Rodney, ich drucke sie einfach noch einmal aus." Zelenka ging zum Computer, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu McKay um: „Was ist mit Ihrem Rücken?"

McKay fluchte innerlich. Warum konnte Zelenka nicht ein klein wenig gleichgültiger sein? „Es ist nichts weiter. Ein... ein kleiner Sturz. Bin auf den Rücken gefallen."

„So?" Zelenka glaubte ihm nicht, aber mochte aus Respekt vor seinem Vorgesetzten auch nicht weiter nachhaken. Dafür machte er eine Gedankennotiz, dass er das merkwürdige Verhalten McKays im Auge behalten würde.

Gegen Mittag traf sich McKay mit Beckett zum Mittagessen. Der Wissenschaftler stocherte etwas lustlos auf seinem Teller herum.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser."

„Und den Kleinen?"

„Die schlafen."

„Was hast Du mit ihr... ihrem Körper gemacht?"

McKay schob seinen noch halbvollen Teller zur Seite und seufzte. „Hab sie in einen Karton gelegt. Ich werde sie auf ihrem Planeten begraben."

Colonel Caldwell, Sheppard und Weir betraten die Kantine und setzten sich an einen Tisch. Sie gaben sich betont locker, aber der aufmerksame Beobachter konnte erkennen, dass diese Lockerheit nur aufgesetzt war.

„Du solltest dich dazusetzen, Du bist schließlich der Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung."

„Nee. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für aufgesetzte Höflichkeit." McKay holte den zur Seite geschobenen Teller wieder an sich heran und nahm etwas Kartoffelpüree auf. „Was ist denn mit dir? **Du** bist der Leiter der medizinischen Abteilung."

„Ich habe nie viel mit Caldwell zu tun." Beckett nahm den Nachtisch – einen Schokoladenpudding – von seinem Tablett und beobachtete den Kommandanten der Daedalus. Nach einer Weile meinte er trocken: „Du hast recht. Sie sieht ihm ähnlich."

Der Tag verging mit diversen Diskussionen über die Verteilung von Ressourcen, mit der Begrüßung neuen Personals, dem Abgleich von Daten, dem Systemcheck auf der Daedalus und vielem mehr.

McKay war rechtschaffen müde, als er sich zu seinem Quartier begab. „Hallo, ihr kleinen Monster," rief er in den Raum hinein und sofort stürmten vier Tiere fiepend auf ihn zu. Isaac und Caldwell dagegen kletterten in den Trümmern seines Schrankes herum. „Oh nein, wie habt ihr das denn geschafft? Habt ihr etwa die Schrauben rausgedreht?" Leicht verärgert packte er Isaac, doch dieser wehrte sich heftig und als eine Kralle in McKays Gesicht landete, ließ er Isaac fallen, der sich sofort in den Tiefen des Schrankes verkroch.

Mit vier Tieren an seinem Körper hängend betrat er das Bad, um die Milch zuzubereiten. Dort stand Wasser einen halben Zentimeter hoch auf dem Boden und der Wasserhahn des Waschbeckens lief. „So, wie ein Wasserhahn funktioniert, habt ihr also auch herausgefunden." Er lächelte. Das waren intelligente kleine Biester. Ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

„Sie sind zum dritten Mal hintereinander zu spät. Das ist doch nicht Ihre Art. Und überhaupt, woher haben Sie den Kratzer an ihrer Wange?"

McKay gähnte herzhaft, bevor er Zelenka antwortete: „Ich kann momentan nicht besonders gut schlafen." Das war nicht gelogen. Niemand kann besonders gut schlafen, wenn kleine, nachtaktive Tiere im Zimmer herumtoben, auf einem herumklettern und gefüttert werden wollen. „Der Kratzer... den habe ich von meiner Schranktür. Da... bin ich gegen gelaufen." Das war gelogen, und zwar nicht besonders gut.

„Aha. Sie sind also gegen Ihren Schrank gelaufen? Das soll ich Ihnen glauben?" Zelenka klang besorgt.

„Hey, ich habe mich Ihnen gegenüber nicht zu rechtfertigen, oder sehen Sie das anders?" McKay schenkte sich die dritte Tasse Kaffee innerhalb einer halben Stunde ein.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mal mit Elizabeth reden. Oder mit Dr. Heightmeyer."

McKay warf Zelenka einen Blick zu, der ihn verstummen ließ.

Dr. Weir saß an ihrem Computer und durchforstete McKays Personalakte. Zelenka war vor kurzem bei ihr und erzählte ihr davon, dass mit McKay etwas nicht stimme. Dass er Ausreden für Verletzungen erfunden hatte. Sie teilte die Besorgnis des Tschechen.

Hier in Atlantis waren sie eine relativ kleine Gruppe von Menschen, die eng miteinander lebten und arbeiteten. Auch wenn es sich um die Besten der Besten handelte, so war hier doch niemand vor den nur allzu menschlichen Problemen geschützt. Die Ausnahmesituation und die ständige Bedrohung durch furchterregende Feinde zerrten an jedermanns Nerven und manch einer brach einfach zusammen.

Sie hoffte, dass McKay ihr eine befriedigende Erklärung geben könnte. Irgendetwas Banales, was sich leicht aus der Welt schaffen ließe. Als er ihr Büro betrat, sah er müde aus.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Rodney."

„Sie wollten mich sprechen? Wenn es wegen des Hyperraumantriebs ist, ich habe Caldwell bereits gesagt, dass wir frühestens in zwei Tagen..."

„Es ist nicht wegen des Antriebs. Rodney, woher haben Sie den Kratzer an Ihrer Wange?"

„Den Kratzer? Sie bestellen mich wegen eines kleinen Kratzers in Ihr Büro?"

Weir seufzte: „Rodney, bitte."

„Ich bin gegen einen Schrank gelaufen."

„Radek sagte mir, Sie hätten auch Kratzer an den Händen."

„Oh, Sie sollten erst mal meine Arme sehen." Wäre er nicht so übermüdet gewesen, wäre ihm das nicht herausgerutscht.

„Zeigen Sie es mir." Das war nichts Banales, das war etwas, was Dr. Weir zu Sorgen veranlasste.

„Das ist privat, wirklich. Das... das ist privat."

„Privat? Wenn der Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung seltsame Verletzungen hat, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich privat ist."

McKays Gedanken sprangen hin und her. „Es ist aber tatsächlich privat... sehr privat. Sozusagen..." jetzt kam ihm ein – so hoffte er zumindest – guter Gedanke, „intim."

„Rodney?"

„Es ist so," er wurde rot, als er nur daran dachte, welche Lüge er hier aufzutischen versuchte, „wenn Katie und ich... wenn wir... sie mag es gerne wild und hart, wenn wir zusammen... intim sind."

„Oh." Weir starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an. „Und was ist mit Ihnen? Mögen..." Sie unterbrach sich selbst. Es ging sie gar nichts an, was zwei Expeditionsteilnehmer miteinander trieben. Es sei denn... „Sie machen da freiwillig mit?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ja, natürlich." Er hatte den Blick nach unten gesenkt, da er es nicht wagte, Dr. Weir beim Lügen in die Augen zu sehen.

Weir stand auf und ging zu McKay hin. Dieser nahm die geduckte Körperhaltung an, die gelegentlich bei ihm zu beobachten war, wenn er sich in der Defensive befand.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Rodney," sagte Weir mit einer ruhigen, aber bestimmten Stimme. Er guckte kurz hoch, konnte sie aber nicht lange ansehen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, sich zu verraten.

„Es muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein, falls Sie zu etwas gezwungen werden, was Sie nicht wollen." Sie sprach freundlich und ruhig zu ihm und die Bedeutung der Worte drang langsam zu ihm durch. Die Bedeutung gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sollte Katie jemals davon erfahren, was ihr hier unterstellt wurde, befürchtete er schon jetzt das Schlimmste.

Er sprang vom Stuhl hoch: „Es ist nichts. Katie und ich sind uns einig, es geht niemanden etwas an, auch Sie nicht, bitte reden Sie nicht mit Katie, das wäre mir peinlich, ich habe noch viel zu tun, ich muss jetzt gehen." Die Worte waren so hastig gesprochen, dass beinahe einige Silben miteinander verschmolzen. Dr. Weir hätte ihm gern weitere Fragen gestellt, aber er war schon rausgestürmt.

„Lass das." Beckett betrachtete eine Probe unter dem Mikroskop, während McKay daneben stand und mit den Fingern auf einer Konsole trommelte.

„Entschuldigung." McKay verschränkte seine unruhigen Hände. „Bist Du bald fertig?"

Der Arzt stellte die Schärfe neu ein: „Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ich dauernd unterbrochen werde."

Der Wissenschaftler begann, in dem kleinen medizinischen Labor auf und ab zu gehen: „Okay. Bist Du fertig?"

„Rodney, was ist denn?" Vorsichtig legte Beckett ein neues Trägerglas unter das Mikroskop.

McKay beschleunigte seine Schritte: „Ich brauche ein Aufputschmittel."

„So, wie Du dich benimmst, brauchst Du ein Beruhigungsmittel." Er trug einen Farbstoff auf das Trägerglas auf. „Wie viel Kaffee hast Du heute getrunken?"

„Zwölf, dreizehn Tassen, oder so. Gibst Du mir ein Aufputschmittel?" McKay blieb jetzt genau vor Beckett stehen und guckte ihn mit dunklen Rändern unter den Augen an.

„Es noch nicht mal Mittag. Was ist los?"

„Ich habe seit drei Nächten nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, die Daedalus ist hier, der Hyperraumantrieb hat ein Problem, und ich kann mich kaum noch wach halten."

„Was hältst Du davon, dich mal hinzulegen?" Beckett stützte sich auf und betrachtete nicht mehr die Probe unter dem Mikroskop, sondern seinen Freund.

„Nachts halten mich die Kleinen wach." Er fing wieder an, auf der Konsole herumzutrommeln.

„Dann schlaf doch jetzt."

„Jetzt? Ich werde gebraucht!"

„Du hast ein fähiges Team und wir haben keinen Notfall. Schlaf dich einfach mal aus."

McKay schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Dafür habe ich zu viel Kaffee intus. Gib mir einfach ein Aufputschmittel."

Beckett ging zu einem Medizinschrank und holte Tabletten heraus. Er reichte zwei davon McKay, zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser. „Das ist ein Beruhigungsmittel. Nimm es, und dann schlaf dich richtig aus."

McKay betrachtete skeptisch die Pillen: „Warum gibst Du mir ein Beruhigungsmittel? Ich wollte..."

„Was hattest Du Elizabeth doch gleich erzählt? Diese kleine Lüge mit Katie? Von der Du genau weißt, dass sie dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird? Du musst mal wieder richtig schlafen, sonst funktioniert dein Verstand nicht mehr richtig."

McKay ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen: „Na gut."

Dr. Weir und Colonel Sheppard beendeten gerade eine Besprechung, in der es um die neu eingetroffenen Marines ging. Sheppard wollte gerade gehen, als Weir ihn zurückhielt: „Haben Sie noch einen Moment, John?"

„Natürlich, worum geht es?"

„Ich frage mich, ob Rodney sich irgendwie seltsam verhält."

„Wissenschaftler sind wohl so," sagte Sheppard heiter, um dann jedoch ernster zu werden, „ich weiß nicht, er hat seit drei Tagen nicht mehr mit Ronon, Teyla und mir gegessen oder sich mit uns getroffen. Nicht, dass er sonst ständig mit uns isst und jetzt, wo er gerade..." Sheppard unterbrach sich.

„Wo er gerade was?"

„Das sollte ich nicht sagen, er hat mir privat was gesagt." Sheppard sah besorgt aus. „Sie glauben, dass er sich seltsam verhält?"

Weir lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück: „Hat Radek mit Ihnen gesprochen?"

„Nein, was hat er gesagt?"

„Hm. Ihm ist etwas aufgefallen, ich möchte nicht ins Detail gehen. Was hat Rodney Ihnen gesagt?"

„Nichts weiter. Da war was auf dem Planeten, aber – nein, ich glaube, er wäre nicht glücklich, wenn ich das weitergebe."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen. Haben Sie diesen Kratzer in seinem Gesicht gesehen?"

„Nein. Was ist denn das für ein Kratzer?"

„Da müssen Sie ihn fragen. Wissen Sie, ob er gut mit Katie auskommt?"

„Katie? Hm." Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Eigentlich…"

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚eigentlich'?"

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern.

„John, Sie wissen etwas, das ich nicht weiß."

„Und Sie wissen etwas, das ich nicht weiß."

„So drehen wir uns doch im Kreis. Ich kann nicht einfach vertrauliche Personalinformationen an Sie weitergeben."

„Ich bin Ihr Stellvertreter. Sollte ich nicht über alles Bescheid wissen?"

„Es wäre Rodney sicher unangenehm, wenn Sie Bescheid wüssten. Es fiel ihm schon schwer, mit mir darüber zu sprechen."

„Er ist in meinem Team. Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, muss ich es wissen."

Dr. Weir wog kurz Sheppards Argumente ab. Er hatte nicht ganz unrecht, mit dem, was er sagte. Sie berichtete Sheppard daher, was sie wusste, aber schärfte ihm gleichzeitig ein, dass sie das von Leitung zu Stellvertretung sagte.

Sheppard hörte ihr genau zu, dann: „Er hat geweint, als wir auf dem Planeten waren. Er sagte, er hätte Stress mit Katie."

Weir schüttelte den Kopf: „Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas mit sich machen lässt, was er nicht will. Vielleicht sollten wir mit Katie sprechen."

„Ja, vielleicht. Sich einfach vorsichtig herantasten, einfach klarstellen, dass wir uns Sorgen machen." Dr. Weir mochte kaum weitersprechen. Der Gedanke, dass ihr Chefwissenschaftler womöglich von seiner Freundin misshandelt werden könnte, schien ihr doch sehr ungeheuerlich.

„Ja, und ich werde sehen, ob ich ihn ein wenig zum Plaudern anregen kann." Sheppard seufzte tief. „Sofern Caldwell mich mal für einen Moment in Ruhe lässt."

Beckett machte einen Kontrollbesuch in McKays Quartier. McKay lag in seinem Bett und sechs kleine Wesen lagen engumschlungen an seinem Körper. Der Anblick war so friedlich, dass sich Beckett entschied, das eine oder andere Foto zu machen. Er war sich sicher, dass sich sein Freund über eine kleine Erinnerung freuen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen war McKay ausgesprochen gut gelaunt. Er hatte gut geschlafen und sich dann nachts um seine Schützlinge gekümmert, die pünktlich gegen Morgen einschliefen. In der Kantine setzte er sich zu seinem Team. „Hallo, Rodney," begrüßte ihn Teyla und Ronon grummelte ihm zu, den Mund mit Pfannkuchen gefüllt.

„Ich dachte schon, Sie wollten uns aus dem Weg gehen." Sheppard versuchte, seine leichte Nervosität zu überspielen. Heute morgen machte McKay einen guten, entspannten Eindruck. Vielleicht machten er und Weir sich unnötig Sorgen.

„Oh, es gibt Blaubeerpfannkuchen?" McKay betrachtete interessiert Ronons Tablett.

„Mmhm." Der Krieger aß einen weiteren Pfannkuchen und McKay füllte sich sein Tablett an der Ausgabe mit Pfannkuchen voll. Als er zurück an den Tisch kam, fragte Teyla: „Woher haben Sie diesen Kratzer?"

„Am Schrank gestoßen," brachte McKay zwischen zwei Bissen hervor.

„Sieht eher aus, als hätte Sie ein wildes Tier gekratzt," erwiderte Ronon.

McKay griente Ronon an und am liebsten hätte er gesagt, dass das wilde Tier gerade einmal kätzchengroß war und noch gesäugt wurde. Aber das verkniff er sich dann doch.

Auf dem Weg zum Labor bemerkte er, wie Sheppard ihn verfolgte. „Ist etwas, Colonel?"

„Ah. Ahm, ich hatte gestern ein Gespräch mit Dr. Weir."

„So ein Zufall. Ich auch."

Perplex blieb Sheppard stehen: „Wir machen uns so unsere Gedanken. Ihre Verletzungen..."

„Nur ein paar Kratzer, nichts Schlimmes."

„Das mit Ihnen und Katie, wir wollen nur, dass es Ihnen gut geht."

McKay guckte verlegen zur Seite: „Ah, Elizabeth hat Ihnen das mit Katie erzählt? Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Oooookaaaay." Sheppard guckte McKay ernst an.

„Okay." McKay deutete einen Flur entlang. „Ich muss jetzt..."

Sheppard nickte: „Okay."

Am Nachmittag machte McKay seinen Kontrollgang zu seinem Quartier. Er erwartete, dass seine Kleinen tief und fest schlafen würden, aber zu seinem Schrecken stand die Tür zu seinem Quartier offen und Janis kletterte gerade die Flurwand entlang. „Oh nein! Nein, nein, nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Er packte Janis, die sich glücklicherweise nicht wehrte und ihm zur Begrüßung das Gesicht leckte. Schnell zählte er die Tiere, die sich noch in seinem Quartier befanden. „Isaac, gut, Du bist noch da. Roxanne, Marie, Frédéric, gut. Caldwell? Wo steckst Du, Caldwell? Bitte tu mir das nicht an. Du musst doch irgendwo sein. Caldwell! Verdammt, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege. Caldwell!"

Caldwell war nicht da. Definitiv nicht. Nicht in den Trümmern seinen Schrankes. Nicht über, unter oder in seinem Bett. Nicht in den Schubladen. Nicht im Bad. Nirgends eine Spur von Caldwell. Er schloss die Tür zu seinem Quartier ab und hoffte inständig, dass nur Caldwell in der Lage war, die Tür zu öffnen. Dann ging er den Flur auf und ab. Als er sicher war, dass er allein war, rief er: „Caldwell! Wo steckst Du? Caldwell?" Vorsichtig ging er die Gänge entlang, immer wieder nach seinem kleinen Tier rufend.

Dann ging er zur Krankenstation und zog Beckett am Ärmel: „Caldwell ist weg. Du musst helfen, sie zu finden."

„Sie ist weg? Wie konnte das denn passieren?"

„Sie ist clever, verdammt clever."

Beckett zog seinen Kittel aus und ging mit McKay die Gänge entlang: „Komm, Musch, Musch, Musch."

McKay starrte den Arzt an: „Sie ist keine Katze."

„Vielleicht hört sie ja trotzdem darauf?"

McKay zuckte mit den Schultern: „Pass auf, Du nimmst den rechten Weg, ich den linken, dann treffen wir uns am Transporter."

McKay ging weiter, mal ein flüsterndes, mal ein rufendes „Caldwell" von sich gebend. In einem der Abstellräume hörte er ein lautes Geräusch. Sofort rief er: „Caldwell?" Es gab weitere polternde Geräusche aus dem Abstellraum und er rannte zur Tür: „Caldwell? Bist Du da drin?"

Major Lorne kam aus dem Raum heraus: „Nein, nur ich und Lieutenant Kagan. Wieso suchen Sie den Colonel ausgerechnet hier?"

„Ah, man sagte mir, sie... er wäre hier." McKay ermahnte sich selbst zur Vorsicht und setzte seine Suche fort. Er traf am Transporter wieder auf Beckett, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte: „Kein Erfolg, und Du?"

McKay seufzte: „Ich hatte auch keinen Erfolg. Aber sie muss hier irgendwo sein. Sie ist noch so klein, da kann sie gar nicht weit laufen."

„Vielleicht kann sie einen Transporter bedienen?"

„Was?" McKay sah unsicher aus. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Wir gehen einfach alle Flure in unmittelbarer Nähe zu deinem Flur ab und öffnen alle unverschlossenen Türen. Wir werden sie schon finden."

Sie teilten sich wieder auf und McKay guckte in jede kleine Ritze, jedes kleine Loch. Er legte sich sogar auf den Boden, um besser zwischen zwei Wandplatten gucken zu können. Da bemerkte er ein Paar Beine in olivgrüner Hose und schwarzen Schuhen neben sich.

„Hallo, Colonel. Ich, äh, ich suche gerade, ich überprüfe gerade die… die Wärmeleitung zu den Quartieren."

„Tatsächlich." Caldwell stand mit verschränkten Armen vor McKay. „Major Lorne teilte mir mit, dass Sie mich suchen würden."

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Also, hier bin ich."

„Wie geht es Ihnen denn so?"

„Gut."

„Und Ihrer Familie? Falls Sie eine Familie haben? Auch alles gut?"

Caldwell guckte McKay ungläubig an: „Wie bitte?"

„Die Daedalus? Läuft alles? Ist es ein angenehmes Kommando, das sie da haben?"

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen?"

In dem Augenblick kam Beckett um die Ecke und rief in einem Singsang: „Caaaaaldwell!" Als er den Colonel sah, machte er sofort einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich habe Sie gesehen, Beckett!" brüllte Caldwell, und Beckett machte wieder einen Schritt vor. „Was soll der Scheiß?" Caldwell wartete keine Antwort ab. „Ihr verdammten Zivilisten denkt wohl, ihr könnt euch alles erlauben! Verdammt, würden Sie unter meinem Kommando stehen, würden Sie es jetzt schon bereuen." Er beruhigte sich etwas und sagte zu sich selbst, als er wegging: „Wie hält es Weir bloß mit solchen Kindsköpfen aus?"

Sheppard war auf der Suche nach McKay. Er wollte unbedingt an das Gespräch vom Morgen anknüpfen, da ihm die Angelegenheit keine Ruhe ließ. Plötzlich glaubte er, aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung an der Decke wahrgenommen zu haben. Er guckte hoch und sah in ein konturloses Gesicht, das ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Mit langsamen Bewegungen nahm er seine Pistole aus dem Halfter und entsicherte sie.

„Nicht!" hörte er jemanden hinter ihm rufen, und schon lag er am Boden, von dem Gewicht des auf ihn gestürzten kanadischen Wissenschaftlers umgerissen.

„Au! Verdammt, McKay, was soll denn das?"

„Ich musste doch verhindern, dass Sie Caldwell erschießen."

Beide Männer standen auf und Sheppard guckte wieder zu dem Wesen an der Decke. Zweifelnd fragte er: „Das ist Caldwell?"

„Ja. Nein. Doch. Es ist Caldwell, aber nicht Colonel Caldwell. Das ist einfach nur Caldwell."

„Rodney, ich hörte Lärm..." Beckett kam angerannt. „Oh, gut, da ist sie ja endlich, die kleine Stromerin."

„Sie?" fragte Sheppard.

„Na, komm runter, meine Kleine." McKay lockte sie und sie ließ sich auf seine Schultern fallen. Sheppard entging nicht das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht McKays, als Caldwells Krallen sich in Haut und Fleisch bohrten.

„Ah, daher die Kratzer?"

McKay nickte und wiegte Caldwell in seinen Armen wie ein Baby.

„Was ist das für ein Ding?"

„Das ist kein Ding, das ist Caldwell." Liebevoll streichelte McKay den Bauch des Tieres.

„Rodney! Ich will eine Erklärung, und zwar sofort." Sheppards Tonfall hatte deutlich an Schärfe zugenommen.

McKay zuckte zusammen und machte ein Gesicht, das man getrost als Bitte-tu-mir-nichts-Gesicht interpretieren konnte.

„Er hat eine wirklich gute Erklärung." Beckett fand, es war an der Zeit, sich einzumischen.

„Tatsächlich? Die will ich hören."

Und McKay erzählte es ihm. Von dem Muttertier, das er getötet hatte. Von den hilflosen Jungtieren, die er nicht im Stich lassen konnte. Von Maggie. Von seinen Schuldgefühlen. Und von der Angst vor Entdeckung. Er ließ nichts aus.

Sheppard atmete tief aus: „Wie lange kennen wir uns nun, McKay? Und dann vertrauen Sie mir nicht, dass ich dafür Verständnis hätte, wenn Sie diese... diese Dinger aufziehen wollen?"

„Mein Vertrauen wäre größer, wenn Sie sie nicht als ‚Dinger' bezeichnen würden. Ich meine, Sie sind vom Militär. Ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie unbedingt ein Tierfreund sind. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, ob Ihnen die Tiere Leid tun oder nicht? Vielleicht hätten Sie ja gesagt, dass das, was passiert ist, Pech war, dass auch sonst Tiere verwaisen, die Tiere ein zu großes Risiko für Atlantis darstellen und daher..."

„McKay!" Sheppard machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. „Ja, vielleicht hätte ich so etwas in der Art gesagt. Aber letztlich hätte ich Ihnen geholfen, schon allein Ihnen zuliebe." Sheppard starrte Caldwell an: „Mein Gott, das Vieh ist hässlicher als Hermiod!"

„Hey!"

„Ich mache nur Spaß." Grinsend hob Sheppard seine Waffe vom Boden auf und steckte sie in sein Halfter. „Wann sagen Sie es Dr. Weir?"

„Gar nicht, dachte ich."

„Sie wird vielleicht sauer sein, weil Sie sich nicht an die Quarantänevorschriften gehalten haben. Und sie wird wahrscheinlich auch sauer sein, weil Sie ihr diese Geschichte mit Katie aufgetischt haben und wir uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht haben. Aber sie hat bestimmt Verständnis dafür, dass Sie sich für diese Viecher verantwortlich fühlen. Meine Güte, so langsam sollten Sie uns wirklich kennen. Warum können Sie uns nicht vertrauen?"

„Hm, ja, ich sollte wirklich mit ihr reden." Caldwell fing an, an McKays Finger zu nuckeln. „Na, hast Du Hunger, meine Kleine?"

„Oh, ist sie nicht niedlich?" Beckett guckte verträumt das Tier an.

„Und wie haben Sie Katie dazu gebracht, die Böse zu spielen?" fragte der Colonel.

„Ah, Katie? Sie weiß nichts davon."

„Oh-oh."

„Was?"

„Dr. Weir wollte mit Katie über Ihre, tja, Ihre Verletzungen sprechen."

Panikartig drückte McKay Caldwell in Becketts Hände: „Pass auf Caldwell auf, ich muss Elizabeth finden, bevor sie Katie findet." Dann rannte er den Flur entlang zum nächsten Transporter.

Sheppard starrte auf das Tier in Becketts Armen: „Wenn Rodney eines der Viecher nach mir benannt hat, wird es ihm verdammt leid tun."

Am Abend trafen sich Beckett und McKay im Quartier des Wissenschaftlers. „Wie ist es mit Elizabeth gelaufen?"

„Ach, besser als erwartet. Sie war nicht wirklich sauer, jedenfalls nicht wegen der Tiere. Sie klang nur enttäuscht, weil ich sie nicht von vornherein informiert hatte. Und was die Geschichte mit Katie betrifft... sie war vor allem erleichtert, dass die Geschichte nicht stimmte. Den Anschiss hat sie dann Katie überlassen, mit der sie natürlich schon gesprochen hatte."

„War's schlimm?" Beckett konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Katie war stinksauer. Aber sie fand es zumindest süß, dass ich mich so um die Tiere kümmere und sie hat akzeptiert, dass ich mich in einer Ausnahmesituation befunden habe. Also gibt sie mir noch eine Chance. Trotzdem habe ich noch etwas wieder gutzumachen."

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich die Sache herumgesprochen und alle möglichen Leute wollten die Tiere sehen. McKay schärfte Beckett und Sheppard ein, niemandem den Namen „Caldwell" zu verraten.

Auch Ronon und Teyla kamen, um die kleinen Tiere zu betrachten. „Sehen nicht gerade schmackhaft aus," meinte Ronon.

„Die sind auch nicht zum..." Teyla stieß Ronon an, der über das ganze Gesicht grinste und McKay merkte, dass der Krieger nur Spaß gemacht hatte.

Zelenka kam ebenfalls. „Das sind also die kratzigen Tiere." Er betrachtete die Tiere interessiert. „Sie haben richtig gehandelt, die Tiere hierher zu bringen." Seine Worte bekräftigend, schlug er McKay auf die Schulter.

„Hey, das tut weh!" McKay zuckte zurück.

Zelenka lächelte freundlich, bevor er McKay nochmals leicht auf die Schulter schlug. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie das nächste Mal nicht so ein Heimlichtuer sind."

Am Abend fiel nicht nur McKay erschöpft ins Bett, sondern auch die kleinen Tiere, die den ganzen Trubel nicht gewohnt waren.

Die Tiere entwickelten sich prächtig und als es Zeit war, sie auszuwildern, betrachtete McKay die Angelegenheit mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge. Er mochte seine Tiere wirklich, aber dies waren Wildtiere und keine Haustiere. Sie gehörten in die Freiheit des Waldes, ohne Grenzen und Käfige.

Sein Team und Beckett begleiteten ihn auf den Planeten. Sie setzten die Tiere etwa dort ab, wo McKay das Muttertier getötet hatte. Interessiert betrachteten die Tiere den Wald, die Bäume, die Gräser, die Blätter, die Pilze, die Moose und alles, was sonst noch neu und aufregend war. Schnell begannen sie, an den Bäumen und Lianen hochzuklettern und nach und nach verschwanden sie im Dickicht des Waldes. Für McKay blieb nur noch übrig, Maggie ein Grab zu schaufeln. Als auch das erledigt war, blickte er noch einmal in den Wald. „Ich hoffe, dass sie überleben werden."

„Natürlich werden sie überleben." Beckett klang überzeugt. „Die kritischste Phase ist immer die Jungtierphase. Über die hast Du ihnen ausgezeichnet hinweggeholfen. Ohne natürliche Feinde werden sie nun groß, stark und vor allem alt werden."

Sie gingen in Richtung des Sternentores und während Teyla Atlantis anwählte, zog Beckett McKay zur Seite. „Hey, ich habe etwas für dich." Dann überreichte er McKay ein Foto.

Es zeigte sechs kleine Tiere, die an den schlafenden Wissenschaftler gekuschelt waren.

Isaac = Isaac Newton


End file.
